Love Is A Battlefied: A Story Of Capcom vs Konami
by aachannoichi
Summary: My first nutty attempt at a crossover fic, comedy writing, and at a Mary Sue. This is so not ment to be taken seriously, so don't get upset by what you read, okay. Oh and will add more chapters later.


Love Is A Battlefield:  
  
A Tale Of Capcom Vs. Konami  
  
Part One  
  
I looked at my black dog-tag as it dangled around my neck. I had had  
it for so long that it was second nature to have it clang against my  
lucky necklace, but it was time to retire the old girl. I looked at it  
again and read the name softly.  
  
"Albert Wesker."  
  
I took the dog-tag off my neck for the first time since Wesker had given  
it to me on our wedding day, but that was a long time ago. I was just a  
kid when we had fallen in love and got married, but things have changed.  
I have changed and so has my affections, boy have they changed. This  
wasn't going to be as easy as I originally thought. Parting is sweet  
sorrow.  
  
With a heavy sigh, I left the black dog-tag on the dresser on top of the  
white envelope. This was the chickens' way out, leaving a dear John  
letter, but I was going to take it. I love Wesker, or at least I use to  
when I was younger, but he... Our relationship... It just hasn't been the  
same since Code Veronica X. That put the nail in the coffin of our happy  
little marriage.  
  
"Adrienne?" I hear his deep voice call to me at the other end of the  
room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh... I..." I was stuttering that was a bad move. "I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Doesn't look that way." He said with that cold voice that I use to find  
so charming.  
  
"Really Albert..." I stuttered again. Crap, he really knows something is  
up now. "There's nothing going on."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing my dog-tag?" He answered quickly.  
  
"Oh that." I try really hard to regain my composure. "I was just about to  
put it on."  
  
"Really?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." I said sternly as I grabbed not only the tag, but the white  
envelope too. "I was."  
  
I put the black tag around my neck smiled to my husband to try to allay  
his fears, but he sees right though me.  
  
"Adrienne, what's going on?" He questions very sternly. "What was that  
white envelope you grabbed?"  
  
I guess I couldn't hide it any longer; it was time to tell Wesker the  
truth.  
  
"Sit down Wesker."  
  
Wesker sat down on the bed and took off his dark tinted aviator glasses.  
I look into those creepy red and yellow eyes and I shivered. I keep  
forgetting that he is technically no longer human. Ever since he  
injected himself with the T virus and was killed by the Tyrant, he  
transformed into this creepy human appearing person, but he was really  
just a monster.  
  
"Wesker," I began turning away from him. "I... I'm not thrilled with the  
way things have been going lately. You and I, we don't see eye to eye  
anymore and the truth of the matter is I'm not happy anymore."  
  
"You aren't."  
  
"No Wesker I'm not." I sighed. "Wesker I want a divorce."  
  
"It's the horrible Solid Snake isn't it?"  
  
He knew about him?! How on earth could he have possibly known that I was  
having an affair with Snake?! Someone must have ratted me out, but who  
could it have been?  
  
"Snake has nothing to do with this." I say firmly.  
  
"Oh please." He said standing up. "I know all about you and Snake. I  
know you've been gallivanting around with him. I've heard all about your  
exploits on the USS Discovery and on Shadow Moses Island."  
  
I was shocked. How could he have known? I covered all my tracks and had  
airtight alibis, someone really must have ratted me out. I won't rest  
until I find out who it was and why?  
  
"Well, guess what my dear?" He said sounding really enraged.  
  
"What?" I ask at this point fearing for my life.  
  
"I was your first video game crush and I'm not going to just lay down and  
let that Konami cloned creep, take you away from me."  
  
Gulp...  
  
"You my love belong to me and Capcom." He said walking uncomfortably  
close to me and staring deep into my eyes with those hideous red and  
yellow eyes of his. "No one ever leaves the world of survival horror..."  
  
Meanwhile, Solid Snake was sitting in Starbucks checking his watch. It  
was past 7:30, it had already been two hours since he and Adrienne were  
supposed to meet him and he was really worried. Reaching behind his ear,  
he called Otacon on the Codec.  
  
"Otacon, she's late!"  
  
"I'm sorry Snake." Otacon said sorrowfully. "Maybe she had a change of  
heart and decided to stay with her husband."  
  
"I don't think so." He said. "She was so happy that I had asked her to  
come with me. I think that something must have happened to her. Otacon,  
you gave Adrienne some nanomachines right?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What frequency was she at maybe I could get into contact with her on  
there."  
  
"It was 141.37."  
  
"141.37?" Snake questioned. "Who the hell's frequency was that?"  
  
"It was President Johnson in Son's of Liberty."  
  
"Oh." He said taking Otacon's word for it. "In any case, I'll try to  
contact her, if I don't hear anything I'm going to her house."  
  
"Okay Snake."  
  
After Otacon had gone, he instantly dialed the frequency to reach  
Adrienne, but there was no response. So he tried again and the same  
thing happened. This was starting to really rub him the wrong way.  
Something had to have been wrong if there was no response on the Codec.  
Taking a sip of his vanilla frappchino, Snake called Otacon again.  
  
"Just as I suspected," He said as Otacon appeared on the monitor. "She's  
not responding."  
  
"So you're going over there Snake?" Hal asked.  
  
"Yeah." Snake said sternly. "There's something not right..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the oddest thing happened. A red  
robotic dog came into the Starbucks and stopped at Snake's table.  
  
"What the hell?" Snake said looking at the creature oddly.  
  
"Hey that's Rush!" Otacon said happily. "From the Megaman Series."  
  
"What the hell is Megaman?" Snake questioned not taking his eyes off the  
red metal dog.  
  
"It a video game." Hal said. "A... Oh my God, a Capcom video game!"  
  
"Shit." Snake said.  
  
Rush began to bark happily and then he jumped up on the table and turned  
into a movie projector and began to play a movie.  
  
"Hello Solid Snake." Wesker said appearing on the film. "So, you are  
trying to steal my wife away from me eh. Well, you can just forget about  
it. She's mine and has been since 1996. Isn't that right my love."  
  
The camera pans over and there Adrienne is, tied to a chair with her  
mouth duck taped shut.  
  
"If you want to get her back, she'll be waiting at the lowest level of  
the Spencer Mansion. Oh and I'm not talking about the PS1 version  
either. She'll be in the lowest level of the Gamecube Spencer Mansion,  
on hard mode. And just to up the stakes, you have twelve hours to find  
her or I'll feed her to the Tyrant. I look forward to you making it  
there alive." The Wesker began to laugh manically as the film ends.  
  
"Did you catch all of that Hal?" Snake questioned.  
  
"Yes I did." He replied sounding horrified. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Saddle up the bandanna." He said putting a cigarette in his mouth. "I'm  
going into the world of survival horror!" 


End file.
